


Maid For You

by Keshire



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Maid Costume, Mutual Masturbation, Other, POV Second Person, louis jerks himself off in front of you basically, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire
Summary: You found a sexy maid costume and gave it to Louis. What more can be said?
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Maid For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my discord for finally getting me inspo to write a little for CV again, and of course my first come back is smut   
> (-ω-ゞ

\- Your finger glides down the window of the dress, feeling the smooth skin Louis had peeking out. He sucks in a breath with clouded eyes watching through the curtain of his bangs. Your fingers slide beneath the soft fabric and spread out, just in reach of his nipple which causes him to shift and release a shaky breath. 

"You're fidgeting," you smirk and look up to see his flushed face. "I know you could get off with just your nipples being played with."

Louis groans at your dirty statement, but can't refute it. You've proved this correct before. Many times before. It was absolutely embarrassing to admit out loud, so Louis remains quiet, deciding to let it slide and enjoy the sensation of your index finger rolling over his chest.

It was even more embarrassing to be in a maid costume. God knows where you found this, just in his size too. It was fitting in all the areas it should be; his nipples would perk against the fabric visibly and you could see the shape of his thin waist. The skirt was short too. Above his knees, perfect for a shot of his ass if he was bent down or a breeze sneaking in. The top might've been your favorite design of all. An open window smack in the middle of his chest. The untouched piece of flesh taunts you. A red bow to match his eyes sits on the collar as the finishing touch; a present for you to unwrap. You were lucky to convince him to wear it for you, but he'd definitely be cashing in favors soon.

Louis finally lets out a moan as you rub and tug at his nipples. Louis, not particularly vocal, tries not to be loud. Although the base was empty -- a phenomenon that happens once in a blue moon -- his voice carried and echoed. Having to hear his lewd voice so reverbed is so damn embarrassing, but maybe a bit of a turn on for the both of you. 

"Prop your legs darling," You gently tap his thigh and maneuver it to rest on the chair's arm. You decide to leave his other leg alone; the coyness of the skirt barely hiding his hardening dick beneath was way more enticing right now than putting him on full spread. You'd find another day to do that. 

"I wish the socks were black" You sigh as you kiss up his thigh, your hot breath causing Louis to tremble. "Black suits you."

Your finger continues to roll the nub, much to the pleasure of Louis who leans his head back in bliss. There was hardly ever time for Louis to have time to destress like this. He worked to the bone. If Louis wasn't already dead, he would have worked himself to the grave by now.

You give his chest one last sharp pinch, getting the luscious moan you desired. Louis sighs as your hand retreats from the inside of the shirt. He deflates a little in his chair, but perks up as you begin to unbutton his top. Once the top is finished, you slide the sides open and off his shoulders. 

"Could you hurry up and do what you want?" Louis huffs, shifting impatiently in his seat. "Sitting bare in a skirt isn't a favored past time of mine."

"No? I wouldn't mind making it one."

You lean in with your knee situated between his legs. Louis wents out a strangled whimper as your leg rubs up against his cock. You still haven't touched him there yet. _Damn_ you haven't touched him there yet, but here he is with a leaky hard-on waiting to be ravished.   
Your lips find their way to his neck. The marks you left him last time had just begun to fade, leaving only a faint purple necklace that dipped a little onto his collarbone.

"Don't-" Louis shakily moans "-leave so many this time."

You only chuckle in reply, the vibrations of your mouth feel delightful on his neck. Louis raises his arms to hold your waist, but you collect both his hands and force them down to his sides.

"Sorry, no touching."

Louis, despite warning you not to create such a mess on his neck, tilts it to give you more access. His skin is soft as always, it just makes you want to bite and abuse it more. Louis must not understand how delictable it is; how beautiful it is to be painted purple and red. Your hand slips down back to his chest again. 

"Come on..." Louis groans, clenching a fistful of the skirt. The skirt rides up, and part of his shaft becomes visible.

"I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me around-" you cup his chin firmly and turn his head so he could meet your eyes. "-but if you ask me nicely, I might give you what you want."

Louis's face flushes red as he gulps. First the costume, now he has to beg. Well, it wouldn't be his first time begging for you to touch his cock, but the whole outfit made him feel much sluttier. It has his pulse racing. He licks his lips.

"Please. Touch me." 

"Good boy," you slide your hand across the top of his. Your fingers fit together like a puzzle.  
Louis scrunches his eyebrows as he watches you move the skirt up his thighs. The cool air hits the heat of his cock. His breath hitches. 

"I-I said-"

"-I know what you said, and I am going to touch you as you wanted," Louis twitches harshly as you use both your hand and his own to grasp his shaft. "I just think we should do it together."

Louis opens his mouth to argue, but already you had begun to move both hands, and Louis lets out a relieved moan as he finally gets the pleasure his cock has been begging for. Pre-cum begins to drip out heavier, and using it as a lubricant made your hands together slide up and down. Louis could feel his own stickiness on his hands. 

Louis closes his eyes and leans his head back, focusing on the sensations. He bites his lip to stop too many noises from escaping, but every time you brush your thumb across his tip he can't hold back. A small stream of drool drips down from his chin as he loses his composure, his mouth hangs open as his voice grows louder. The coil in his stomach, the quickening pace of his hand desperately grasping at his cock which has left a pool of pre-cum on his skirt now dripping down onto the leather of the chair. Louis, too caught up in the waves of shivering pleasure, fails to notice you've removed your hand and was now only jerking himself off with the thought of you.

"You're doing good, keep going," You whisper into his ear, kissing the helix and making sure to blow a little in his ear. You now sit on the other free armrest of the chair, happily watching Louis become unfolded.

" _A-Almost-_ " Louis slinks down in the chair, raising his ass up to grind into his hand. His breathing comes out in quick gasps that hitch every so often when he slides his thumb on a sensitive spot. 

"You can cum when you're ready, go on," Your fingers again find his hardened nipples. You play with them as Louis is nearing the end. Pinching and rolling it under your thumb, drawing a tiny circle on it. 

Louis goes momentarily silent as he reaches climax as if he had lost his voice due to the intense pleasure. His body spasms and his hand still clumsily flicking on his cock as he rides his orgasm out. The sounds are heavenly; he comes the loudest when he climaxes. His voice cracks and trembles as he tries to say your name through his drawn-out moans. Once he's finally through, takes deep breaths and cautiously removes his hand from his cock. His skirt and thighs are stained with himself. 

"Good boy Lou," You pull back the skirt a little more since it fell back down. Louis lets out a tired whimper as your hand nears his sensitivity. "It's okay, I'm not going to touch it."

You pull back the skirt again to simply admire his work. Louis has his arm over his eyes. His skin was flushed, so it could be from embarrassment from your hawk eyes, but Louis is also the type to become tired easily after climax. Either way, your Louis is utterly adorable like this; dirtied thighs, outfit disarrayed, and sliding off his bitten and marked body. 

You stroke his head tenderly.

"Hey, you with me?"

"Yeah..." Louis lifts his arm to peek at you. His eyes were glossy.

"Good. Are you tired?" You ask, rubbing soft circles on his tousled, black locks.

"Yeah..."

You chuckle and plant a kiss on his wet lips. "I guess I'll give my cute maid his break, but he should be ready to go back to work in an hour~"


End file.
